


and i have died a thousand deaths

by asterisms



Series: afterlife [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/pseuds/asterisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i have died a thousand deaths

So this is the end.

He waits, but the rush of emotion doesn’t come. He feels no sorrow. There is no anger. He is not afraid.

He had always known that he would die young. But he is not young, not really. He is so much more than twenty-five years, and it hurts. It always hurts.

 

There is poison on his breath. Cyanide drips down his throat and he knows that he will not leave this temple alive. There is nothing he can do now.

 

He is so tired.

 

Voices long since silenced call out to him, and the tang of copper is cloying and bright as it hangs from his teeth and stains his vision red. He feels it in his bones, and it is an ache that never seems to fade. Days and months and years clog his veins. They cling to his ribs and fill his lungs with dust and ash.

 

His hands are shaking. There is so much that he hasn’t done. There is so much that he still has to do. But then, that isn’t true. Not anymore. All that remains for him now is death.

 

He hasn’t spoken to his mom is years.

 

He remembers her laugh, but he cannot picture her face. He does not remember her smile. He can still see the way she seemed to glow in the sunlight, but he cannot recall the songs she used to sing. He remembers stories of faraway lands and hidden blades, but he does not know her voice. Memories that are not his own have taken her place. He wants his mother back, but he knows that he is the one who was stolen. He is the one who ran away.

He does not remember. He hopes she will not remember him.

 

He takes one more breath, knowing that it will be his last.

His eyes close and it is as if the world is cradled beneath his skin.

 

He is not afraid.

 

The decision is made.

The world is saved.

 

He places his hand against the pedestal and all he knows is fire.

  
  
_my name is desmond miles and i have died a thousand deaths_

**Author's Note:**

> Do not insult Desmond Miles in front of me I will fight you


End file.
